


Last Sunshine

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: With the world fallen into chaos Becky Lynch is given an assignment that will have her traversing across the country. Facing the hordes of zombies, radiation, and a mysterious woman tracking her every move. All that would be hard enough on its own. But Becky isn't alone on this journey.





	1. Intro to Chaos

_Durham, North Carolina_

Soft golden light from a lamp illuminated the paperwork in front of her. Becky Lynch sat slumped over, posture that surely would have been called into question had a certain someone been still living here. The quaint little two story and the wooden fence around the backyard she had painstakingly installed herself had never felt so large. It had always felt like a home but now it felt like a crypt. The place where the ties that bound her family together rotted and fell apart.

A calloused hand rubbed at her temple and pushed the red hair threatening to obscure her view. Each word printed on crisp white paper stock in sharp black ink that jabbed out at Becky’s tired eyes. Stabbing through the large wire rimmed reading glasses that used to be a point of constant lighthearted teasing. Apparently, the glasses looked like they belonged to a much older person and at thirty Becky should have a more fashionable pair.

Becky sighed and pulled off her glasses. Dangling them from her hand as she covered her eyes and tried to summon up some last vestige of energy. She had already been putting this off all week, quick to find any excuse for why she couldn’t look it over.

She didn’t even want to look over at the pile of envelopes on her kitchen counter, each with varying degrees of alarming, bold lettering plastered across them. Taking a sip of bitter amber liquid out of the glass tumbler than had left a nearly perfect ring of condensation to sully the pristine, professional paperwork.

With a quick glance down at her phone Becky knew she wouldn’t get much more done. It was already past midnight and she needed to be up in around four hours as is. They’d just have to wait longer.

“Mom?”

Becky whirled around in her seat at the unexpected voice. “What are you doing up Dawn? It’s a school night.” Subtly closing the folder containing all the paperwork on the desk.

“I was just looking for Simba.” The eight year old was a little small for her age but Becky couldn’t help but see the spitting image of her wife in all the little details of how she acted. Even if they’d only adopted her when she was five, Dawn had soaked up everything about her. From the way the little girl would strut so confidently to the way she’d immediately morph into a leadership role in every sport she played. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to let him sleep on the bed with you?” Becky said. Referring to the three year old golden Labrador they had taken in a couple years ago after Becky had made the mistake of taking Dawn with her to volunteer at the local animal shelter.

“He’s not.” He totally was, but Becky wasn’t going to call her out on it again. Especially not with everything happening. “I just wanted to see where he is.”

Becky sighed and slowly got up from her chair. “Well let’s go find him then. Did you check if he went out back?” They had a doggie door installed for Simba so that he could go out into the backyard whenever he wanted after Becky put in the fence.

Dawn rubbed at her eyes as the little girl stifled a yawn. “Nope.”

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to go check.” Becky said with a patience reserved only for her daughter. “Come on up Sunshine.” The redhead spoke as she gently grabbed Dawn under the armpits and lifted her off the ground. Indulging herself and giving the tiny child a hug before settling the slight weight against her shoulder. Quickly shutting off the lamp and walking towards the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard.

Making sure to balance the precious cargo in her arms Becky reached out and hit the switch which in turn lit up the backyard. Flooding the black of night and pushing it back to reveal absolutely nothing. Perfectly green grass undisturbed, and the handmade wooden swing set Becky had proudly erected a year ago sat silent. The only movement coming from the wind pushing the solitary swing to gently sway back and forth.

“Nothin’ out there.” Becky declared as she flicked the light back off and plunged the backyard back into darkness. “He’s probably just sleepin’ somewhere already. Somethin’ you should be doin’ right now little lady.”

“But I can’t sleep without Simba.”

Becky sighed and began to climb the stairs. Taking care with each step, just in case there was a stray toy in her way. “You slept just fine before we got him. You can go one night without.”

“But I don’t want to.” Dawn pouted into Becky’s shoulder.

“Well life doesn’t always give you what you want… Tell you what, if you go to bed like a good girl I’ll make sure to take you out for ice cream before your momma comes to get you on Saturday. Deal?” Holding out her pinkie to the tiny girl.

“Deal.” Quickly linking her much smaller pinkie around Becky’s and grinning at the prospect.

Becky easily maneuvered them into Dawn’s room. Ignoring the framed photos on the wall and walking towards the bed with its ruffled up Star Wars sheets that ‘Santa’ had gotten for her last Christmas. Bending over to set the small girl down and help her pull the sheets up to her chin. “Alright. Now is where you hold up your end of the deal.” Running her hand reverently through Dawn’s hair, an uncontrollable smile beaming down at her daughter. “Growin’ little girls need their sleep.”

Dawn smiled tiredly up at her and snuggled a little further into the sheets. Heavy lidded eyes following Becky as she got up and moved towards the door. “Mommy? Can you at least sing for me since Simba isn’t here?”

There it was, the guilt trip and puppy dog pout that almost never failed to make Becky fold like a cheap card table. “Fine. But only one song then you go to bed. No ifs, ands, or buts.”

Dawn nodded lazily and scooted over to allow Becky enough room to sit down next to her on the bed.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me and love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away”_

By the second verse Becky could see Dawn’s eyes flutter and struggle to stay open. Smiling with the corner of her mouth and watching the little one out of the corner of her eye as she inevitably lost the fight against sleeps closing grip. Letting her voice slowly lose volume with each word. When she was finally finished with the song Becky took a moment to press a quick kiss to Dawn’s forehead. “Sleep tight kiddo.”

A loud bang and the distinct sound of wood cracking jolted both of them from their quiet normalcy. Waking the young girl up from her slumber and making Becky jump off the bed. 

“Stay there Dawn!” Becky commanded as she moved towards the landing. Heart beating so fast and loud it made it hard to listen for anything else. She had to stay calm though. Even if she was unsure Becky didn’t want Dawn to ever question if she was safe with her. Her hand groped for the handrail and she began to slowly descend the stairs. Listening intently for any more noises. An odd scratching sound and low muted grunts of exertion catching her attention. Calling out back into the room where Dawn sat up in bed watching her. “Call 911 sweetie. Just in case. If you hear anything from downstairs I want you to get out your window, climb down and go next door to Sonya’s house. Ok?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to do climb down anymore?” Her voice small and straining to not sound rattled.

“Dawn!” Becky loudly hissed back to her daughter. “Everythin’ will be fine. Jus’ do as I say.” Continuing on down the stairs. Now wishing she hadn’t turned off the lamp. Everything below her bathed in darkness. Faint light from the moon and stars the only source of light coming in through the blinds.

With careful steps Becky moved towards the sliding glass doors where the noise seemed to be coming from. A few deep, chaotic scratches marred the formerly pristine glass. The redhead reached down and grabbed onto the heaviest object within reach, a small ten pound dumbbell. Fingers curling tightly around the metal as she crept closer. Peering out into the dark and squinting. Free hand slowly getting closer and closer to the light switch.

When she finally flipped the switch, the backyard was lit up and Becky’s brown eyes swiftly scanned the area for any signs of who or what was making the scratching sound that she could still hear.

“Simba… Here boy.” She called out gently. The sound ceasing after her words, replaced with dead silence. No further movement or anything to suggest what it had been. “Simba?” She called out into the night. Normally the excitable lab would come running at the mere sound of his name.

Becky inched closer to the glass, taking a closer look at the scratches while looking left and right for a sign of what made them.

A sound to her right captured the redhead’s attention and she looked over at small doggie door. The rubber door subtly swinging back and forth. Something had obviously pushed on it from the other side.

Her fingers curled a little tighter around the dumbbell. Moving slowly towards the small opening and kneeling cautiously, near enough that she could reach out and touch it. She listened intently for any more sound but absolutely nothing came. The absence of any noise somehow more disconcerting. Quietly reaching out with her free hand to push open the door while bringing herself down to eye level with it. Holding the flap open and peering out into the night.

Becky made a couple soft clicking noises with her tongue, attempting to call Simba if it was actually him out there. It didn’t seem likely given how he hadn’t come running when she called, but her dog going missing in action was no small worry.

She stayed kneeling for some time, peering out and once again seeing nothing. With a sigh, she let the door swing back closed and stood up. Grip on the weight loosening ever so slightly.

Flicking the switch to set the backyard back into darkness. She’d deal with the scratches in the morning. Suddenly an ear piercing tone started from her phone that she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t any notification sound she’d ever heard and certainly not one she’d have picked.

As she reached into her pocket the glass door seemed to implode out of nowhere, sending tiny shards of safety glass scattering across the room. Showering Becky with bits that she could feel making tiny cuts along her body through the thin sweatpants and old shirt she wore.

Before she could even look to see what in the hell happened, Becky was hit by a massive weight launching at high speed into her hip. Easily knocking her down. Hands coming up to defend automatically against the vicious sharp objects aiming at her neck.

She didn’t have a second to even take stock of what had attacked her. It’s raw strength threatening to overwhelm Becky. With a burst of strength, she struck blindly above herself. A whining growl telling her that she’d struck true. Still, it didn’t move. If anything, it became more determined to rip out her neck. Teeth snapping closer and closer to the vulnerable flesh under her chin. Rearing back, Becky put all the force she could into another strike with the dumbbell. Rolling quickly back to her knees when the weight that had been on top of her yelped and was gone. Pushing herself to her feet and not allowing the tiny bits of glass digging into her skin slow her down.

“Mom!?!”

Becky’s eyes widened and she whirled around to see her little girl standing at the top of the stairs. “DAWN! Why are you still here? Go to Sonya’s. NOW!” Her focus split between Dawn and the growling animal that she’d obviously pissed off hiding in the darkness.

“I called 911 like you said but no one answered.” Dawn’s voice trembling and filling her mother with yet more dread and stress.

Becky wasn’t even listening to the words. “DAMNIT DAWN! LISTEN TO ME AND LEAVE!” Her only thought being to keep her daughter away from the danger. She could be the caring mother later, right now she needed to make hard decisions and keep Dawn safe no matter what.

She didn’t have time to see if Dawn followed her instructions. She’d been distracted and the crazed animal took the opportunity to sink its teeth deep into the back of her ankle. Dropping her down to a knee in pain and repeatedly hitting the animal till it finally gave up its hold. Lashing out with her uninjured leg and hitting it hard on what she assumed was the snout. The animal’s claws scrambling to find purchase on the wood flooring as it skidded across from the force of Becky’s kick.

Becky took the brief respite to find a light switch and flick it on. The light chasing away a massive disadvantage she’d been fighting through, allowing her to finally catch a glimpse of just what was attacking her so savagely. Face falling at the sight. “Simba?”

It looked like her dog, had the same red collar they’d gotten him at Christmas last year, but she had never seen him snarl like that at anything, let alone a family member. The red stains on his teeth and the fur around the mouth making her heart beat faster. Patches of fur on his body falling out and rows of bite wounds visible that made bile rise in Becky’s throat.

She froze as her own dog lunged at her once more, with death in its eyes.

The booming sound of a gunshot made startled her greatly. Blinking her eyes in disbelief as she stared down at the now unmoving animal at her feet.

“Becks! Are you alright?” The voice of her neighbor and close friend Sonya Deville cutting through the haze.

“I-I’m fine… What the hell is going on?” She asked, not expecting a real answer. Kneeling down and reaching out with a shaky hand..

A strong hand grabbed hold of her wrist before Becky could touch the body. “Don’t touch him. Something… Something fucking weird is going on.” Becky looked over at her friend, the normally unflappable woman clearly unsure herself. Pistol held limply at her side. Eyes full of doubt, barely holding it together. “Is Dawnie ok?”

At the mention of her daughter Becky sprang into action without another thought. Racing up the stairs, ignoring the shocks of pain that laced through her ankle with each step. Calling out, “Dawn!” as she came to the kid’s bedroom door. Bursting through and moving smoothly over to where her daughter was sitting on the bed. “I thought I told you to leave!” She exasperatedly said without a hint of any actual anger. Quickly pulling the young girl into a hug, the contact already helping her relax. At least her girl was safe.

“I didn’t want to leave you.” Dawn muttered low, almost as if she was afraid Becky would be angry. There was a part of the redhead that was but right now all she could think of was not letting her down. Her daughter trusted her to keep her safe and she’d rather die than betray that trust.

“We really need to leave.” Sonya’s voice sounded from behind. Knocking Becky back into her senses. The dark haired woman looking out into the ominous blanket of night outside. “My trucks out front.”

Becky whirled around, fixing an intense gaze onto the other woman. “What was that Sonya? That-that wasn’t normal.”

Sonya’s eyes shifted momentarily over to Dawn. Forcibly biting her tongue around the young girl. “I don’t really know. The news was saying some sort of health emergency was happening. Everything was really vague. Didn’t seem like they even knew what they were talking about. And then the signal just stopped. Checked every channel and just got a blank screen. Same thing with my laptop. No internet connection even when I tried using an ethernet cable.”

The redhead took in the information and pulled out her phone. Frowning at the lack of service, the device constantly checking for a connection but not finding anything. “My phone down. Any chance yours is workin’?”

Sonya shook her head immediately. “Mine stopped working a while ago. Kept trying to get in contact with Mandy, but nothing worked. I heard the glass shatter and thought I should come check on you two. Figure it’s better to stay together with all the communication down.”

Becky honestly had no idea what to do but didn’t want to add to Dawn’s obvious fear. Try as the little girl might to hide it from her. “Seems like as good a plan as any. Let’s take your truck into town. See if we can find out what’s actually going on.”

Neither woman really knew if it was the best plan but doing nothing seemed unwise.

Becky’s ears picked up the faint sound of something climbing up the stairs. A low, rumbling growl making her blood run cold. She quickly moved towards the door and looked out into the hall, one of her hands resting on the door, ready to slam it shut at a moment’s notice. Hardly believing her eyes when Simba’s lumbering corpse climbed up the last stairs.

She slammed the door shut and pressed her weight against the wood. “Go out the window. Sonya, help her get down and get in the truck.”

“What? Why?” The dark haired woman questioned before a loud bang against the other side of the door answered her question. Quickly jumping into action and throwing open the window. Ushering the little girl out after her so she could assist in the climb down.

Dawn looked at her mother as she struggled against the massive thudding charges that kept coming. “Go on Dawn.” Becky said as calmly as she could. “I’ll be right after you two. Don’t worry.” A massive weight off her chest when the young girl finally followed her commands and climbed out the window.

Becky drove her shoulder back into the door. The doorknob and strike plate already having been bent out of shape so that only her weight held it closed.

The latest hit caused a foreboding cracking noise. The next brought splinters breaking off as the wood gave way. One more hit and the bottom half caved in on itself.

Sonya and Dawn had gotten out safely, now it was time to save herself. Becky timed the rhythmic pattern the charges had taken on and kicked as hard as she could when the animal used its own face as a battering ram through the opening.

Quickly breaking out into a run towards the window, not looking to see the results of her kick. Jumping out and closing the window best she could from outside. Scaling down the downspout and nearly losing her grip in the frantic escape. The socks on her feet hitting the soft grass and allowing Becky to breathe just a little bit easier.

Her ears picked up the telltale rumblings of an engine and she raced around the house till she was bathed in the light from Sonya’s truck. Running up to the vehicle and jumping into the passenger seat. Sonya’s foot stomping down on the accelerator and spinning out of the driveway the second the door closed.

“What the hell was that?” Sonya asked as she drove them through the narrow neighborhood street.

Becky turned around in her seat without offering an answer. It wasn’t like she had one anyway. Looking into the back where her daughter sat. “Are you alright sunshine?” Scanning Dawn for any signs of injury. Gently brushing the dirty blonde hair away from her face.

“I’m fine… W-What’s happenin’ mom?”

She still didn’t have an answer. Stumbling over what to say when she was so unsure of everything. “I’m gonna find out. Now, put your seat belt on.”

They drove in mostly silence for a minute before Becky began to mess with the radio, unable to take the quiet any longer. the dark neighborhood far in the rearview mirror and the lights of the small city looming bright in the distance.

Moving from station to station that would normally be playing music only to hear nothing. Maybe a tiny hint of static occasionally, but mostly an unnerving absence of noise altogether. The two women in the front exchanging worried glances, not wanting to say anything that could cause the young girl in their care to panic.

As they travelled closer to the town Becky heart began to pound. Several plumes of smoke rising above the buildings. Visible only by the moonlight and a faint orange glow beneath that made the smoke seem unnaturally thick.

Sonya noticed as well, grip on the steering wheel tightening as they both silently contemplated whether this was the right move now.

Neither woman spoke up and they continued to ride towards the town. The acrid scent of burning and smoke creeping into the truck the closer they got. Dread of what they would find growing steadily.

“Ugh, what smells like shit?” Was spoken from the back seat.

Prompting Becky to whirl around and fix the girl with a glare. “What did I just hear come out of your mouth young lady?”

Dawn knew the second the word came out that it would get this reaction, but it just slipped out. “I’m sorry. I won’t say it again.” Standing her ground but accepting the potential reaming. The normalcy of this tiny moment amidst the chaos helping calm the young girl.

Becky accepted the apology and turned back around. Now really wasn’t the time for this anyway. Besides, if she had to guess, her daughter probably knew the word because of her own occasionally loose lips. “You better not…” Refocusing her attention onto the situation at hand.

Stalled cars on the side of the road greeted them as they drove into town. Door haphazardly left open without a care. In the distance Becky spotted someone running from around the small corner pharmacy where Sonya’s wife, Mandy worked.

Sonya stopped outside, threw the truck into park, and jumped out. “Hey!” She called out to the running man who actively ignored her and continued sprinting away. Her worry only growing at the odd behavior. Taking off without another thought into the pharmacy. Her eyes briefly taking note of the knocked over display cases and the seemingly ransacked shelves. “Mandy! Is anyone here?”

“Damnit.” Becky muttered as the other woman sprinted away. Struggling with her own seat belt and turning around to look her daughter in the eyes. “Stay in here. Lock the doors and don’t let anyone in.”

She followed Sonya’s path and moved inside the pharmacy after the other woman. Becky knew Sonya was worried about her wife. They’d been friends for a few years now and there had been times when the loving nature of the two’s relationship got on her nerves. Lounging poolside at their house had been a standard weekend for them in the summer. Mandy always loved playing around with Dawn in the pool and was easily the best babysitter Becky could have ever asked for over the years.

Becky made her way carefully over the chaotic interior. It looked like the images you would see after a riot. She walked towards the pharmacy desk in the back where Sonya was likely to beeline to. When she didn’t see any sight of either woman Becky called out, “Sonya! Where you at?”

“Back here.” Came the other woman’s dejected voice from behind the counter. Prompting the redhead to quickly hope the counter and move towards the office in the back. “She’s not here.” Was the only thing she told Becky. Walking away from the small office with her jawline set tight and tense.

Sonya walked right past Becky and out of curiosity she looked back into the office. If it looked chaotic out in the main store, then Mandy’s office was somehow worse. Computer monitor smashed into tiny pieces, and the desk completely upturned, wooden legs shattered into splintered pieces. Filing cabinet leaning at an angle against the wall, papers scattered around the room without a care. Most damning and upsetting of all was the unmistakable red smears of blood along the walls. A few bloody handprints like some demented form of finger painting.

Becky caught back up to Sonya and laid on hand on the other woman’s shoulder. Gently squeezing the tense muscles in an attempt to comfort the other woman. “We’ll find her.”

Sonya only nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn’t let herself think the worst. Mandy was smart, she could keep herself safe. “Let’s just go.”

Becky didn’t know what more to say. She couldn’t promise anything, and they had no way of getting more information. The only thing to do was move forward and keep looking for any answers. Following the dark haired woman back to the idling truck. Suddenly audible screams fairly close to them making them both move just a bit faster.

They got back into the vehicle and rolled further into town. Keeping an eye out for anything that could help explain what was happening.

“Mom…” Becky felt the gentle tap of Dawn’s finger on her shoulder and turned around.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Is Momma ok?”

Becky’s heart dropped in her chest at the mention of the woman who was still technically her wife. She knew Dawn loved both of her moms but her and Charlotte had always had a special relationship since they’d gotten her. It had been Charlotte that had been the first to truly gather Dawn’s trust and she was always the first one their daughter went to after a hard day. “Momma’s safe. We’ll see her but I got to get you that ice cream first. Right?” Smiling slightly and acting as casual as possible under the circumstances. She was lying through her teeth, but she didn’t want to set Dawn into a panic. Just act like everything was under control.

Dawn accepted it and nodded nervously. Looking out the window at the buildings passing by.

The made their way deeper into the town when suddenly a group of people ambled into the street. Streetlights beaming down upon them as they steadily moved down the middle of the street uncaring of the incoming truck.

Sonya had already started to slow down. “Do you think we should stop and see if they need help?”

Becky was about to answer when the people began to sprint at them full tilt. The first person slammed into the front of the truck forcing Sonya to come to a complete stop and the next ran up to the side of the vehicle and began yanking on the handles, smashing their hands against the windows and rattling the truck. Desperately trying to force their way inside as another smaller group of people came from the direction they had.

“Back up!” Becky yelled over at Sonya and the other woman quickly threw the truck in reverse and sped off. Watching in horror as the new group overtook the ones that had been banging on the truck and jumped all over them. Ghastly screams making their way through the closed windows and making the blood of all three people inside run ice cold. “Just keep going.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Sonya bit back. The stress of the situation getting to both of them.

As they back down the street the back window shattered, and Dawn’s screams filled the cabin. A hand reaching through the broken glass and grasping at whatever it could find. Someone had managed to sneak into the truck bed in the scrum and they hadn’t noticed.

“Shit.” Sonya cursed as she continued backing up.

Becky jumped into the back with lighting speed. Blood pumping through her veins at the sight of her daughter in danger. Wrapping both hand around the intruders and smashing it against the window. Letting the broken bits of glass cut up the persons arm. Dawn’s safety the only thing on her mind.

“Hold on!” Sonya called out and hit the brake hard. Sending the truck skidding into a turn till it faced the opposite way. Throwing the person in the truck bed off the side and slamming into the pavement. Pressing down on the accelerator and speeding away from the scene.

Becky looked behind them and saw the person somehow push their way back up their feet as if nothing had happened. Arm at an odd angle, hanging limply at their side.

They sped out of town hardly paying any attention, all three in shock at what had happened.

Becky’s eyes rose up to look out front and she noticed a shadowy figure at the side of the road limping in front of them. “Watch out!”

Sonya yanked the wheel to the side to avoid the figure and lost control of the truck for a moment. Skidding out of control off the road and into the shallow ditch. The truck jolting to a sudden halt. Sending Becky flying into the front, her head banging off the dashboard while the two who had been wearing their seatbelts stayed in place. The straps digging painfully into their chests but keeping them from worse injuries.

“Becky!”

“Mom!”

Two pairs of concerned voices broke through the haze in Becky’s head. Groaning as she pushed herself up. One hand coming up to feel at her head. The golf ball sized bump already appearing on her temple where she’d collided with the dashboard. A small trickle of blood coming from beneath her hairline. “I’m fine… I’m fine.”

Sonya accepted that and tried to move the car out of the ditch. The wheels unfortunately spinning in the mud and giving them no momentum. “Looks like we are on foot for a bit.”

They got out of the truck slowly. Assessing the damage and trying to gather themselves best they could.

Immediately upon exit Dawn plastered herself to Becky and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist tightly like she was an anchor in high winds.

Becky reached down and pulled her up into her arms.

“We should get moving. I don’t want to be here if those things come back.” Sonya spoke up softly. Looking back in the direction they came. Her pistol back out from its hiding place. For once Becky was thankful that the other woman had gotten into sport shooting and dragged her along on occasion.

“Agreed.” Becky said, looking back for any sign of the figure that had caused them to veer off the road and seeing nothing. Starting to walk in the direction they’d been travelling with Dawn safely nestled in her arms. “This is insane. We’ve got to find someplace safe. Figure out a plan.”

“Fire department is about half a mile down the road. Maybe they have an idea of what’s happening.” It wasn’t much but it sounded like the best plan they had.

Becky’s arms were almost dead tired by the time the fire department was close, but she couldn’t fathom letting go of her daughter right now. The closeness wasn’t only helping Dawn stay calm.

“Look. There’s another car heading our way. Let’s flag ‘em down. See if they know anything more than we do.”

The group stood off to the side of the road. As the pair of headlights drew closer, they were able to see that the car was swerving quite a lot. “They aren’t slowing down.” Becky stated. The car only getting more erratic as it drew closer.

They moved even further off the road and watched helplessly as the car barreled on past them. The brief glimpse of the driver seemed as if they were leaning heavily onto the steering wheel. Continuing to swerve between the lanes like they had drunk an entire case of beer by themselves.

Becky and Sonya exchanged a brief glance and just continued onwards. All the odd things that had happened tonight adding up to an uncomfortable picture.

Before they reached the firehouse the unmistakable sound of a helicopter began to get steadily closer. The sleek green body of the chopper and obvious military markings clear as it moved towards the town.

“I’m gonna see if I can flag them down.” Sonya said. Walking back into the middle of the road and waving her arms above her head. Screaming would do no good over the sound of the rotors so hopefully they would see.

That hope was rewarded when it abruptly changed directions and moved towards them. A spotlight swiveling around till it fell on Sonya. The bright light blinding her, forcing her arm up to block some of it.

The brief moment of happiness Becky had allowed herself fell away in a flash. Her eyes catching movement at the side of the chopper where the door was open. A glint of dark metal poking out from the side and pointing at Sonya.

“MOVE SONYA!” The dark haired woman giving her a curious glance in return. “GET OUT OF THE WAY!”

By whatever luck was with them the first bullet missed Sonya by a few inches. The hiss of the bullet passing by driving Sonya into action. Quickly sprinting away from the road and the streetlights that made her an easier target. The woods at the roadside providing them some cover versus the wide open street.

Becky had already started running. Clinging even tighter to her daughter, a burst of previously unknown energy driving her legs forward. Each successive shot from the helicopter making her run faster still. The young trees provided cover, but not enough to make them invisible with the spotlight shining through the leaves.

A little further from the road the trees were much older and would make it impossible for the chopper to track them, but they still needed to get there first.

A plume of dirt erupted from the ground near Becky, the shot digging into the ground and making her clutch Dawn just a bit tighter to her chest. The old growth of the forest so close. Sonya gaining ground quickly on them, unburdened by the extra weight.

The shots suddenly sped up as they fled. Possibly another shooter, but Becky wasn’t going to take the time and look back. Focused entirely on making it deep enough to where they would be relatively safe.

A sudden burning pain surged through her shoulder and it took everything Becky had not to fall down. Stumbling forward with the only goal on her mind driving her onward towards safety.

Sonya caught up to her and noticed the change in gait. Providing a helping arm to help keep her balanced. The bullets finally stopping now that the spotlight could no longer penetrate the foliage.

Becky allowed herself to finally slow down once the chopper flew over them, the pain in her shoulder flaring up and down rhythmically.

“Becks, are you alright?” Sonya asked.

“I’m fine.” Becky quickly replied, it hurt like hell but right now that wasn’t the highest concern. “Are you ok Dawnie?” Becky’s heart dropped when no immediate response came. “Dawnie?”

She let her grip weaken on the little girl and panicked when she didn’t feel anything gripping her back. The arms that had been thrown around her neck falling limply from their former spot.

“Dawn? Sweetie, talk to me please.” Becky pleaded. Gently setting her daughter down on the forest floor. The words dying on her lips at the red stain on Dawn’s chest that was steadily spreading. Soiling the Star Wars emblazoned shirt the young girl had on. “Dawnie?” Her voice cracking on the syllables. Shaky hands reaching out to press against the spot the red originated from.

“Mommy?”

“Yes sweetie, I’m here. Talk to me.” Becky pleaded with the young girl. Looking down into her eyes in dismay at the way they couldn’t seem to focus on her.

“It hurts Mommy.”

Becky wasn’t a doctor but the amount of blood leaking out of her daughter through her fingers frightened her beyond belief. “It’ll get better Dawnie. Just- Just stay with me.” Bending down to place a soft kiss on Dawn’s forehead as she continued to apply pressure to the wound. “You’re so strong baby girl. I need you to be strong for me alright.”

“Why does it hurt so much?” The weak voice sounding nothing like the confident young girl she’d helped raise.

“It’ll be alright sweetie.” Becky’s head was in shambles. Each tiny noise that escaped Dawn as she struggled to hold on stabbing through her heart like burning poison tipped knives. The pain in her shoulder long since forgotten. She chanced a brief look back at Sonya, but the other woman had a grim look on her face, fixing Becky with a helpless, apologetic look. “We still got to get you that ice cream.”

Dawn’s mouth opened but instead of words a gurgling, choked noise came out that made tears spring to Becky’s eyes. Unable to do anything as her daughter lay there dying.

Becky’s heart felt like it stopped when she saw what little life had been left in her daughter’s eyes leave. The world didn’t seem real in that moment. Everything crawled to a standstill and even if the world around her caught on fire she wouldn’t have noticed.

“Dawn? Dawnie? Please… Please don’t do this to me. Not her. Please… Not her.” Becky cried softly into the uncaring night. Gathering the lifeless body into her arms and cradling it against her chest. Her head falling down to rest on top of Dawn’s like she’d done countless times before. Holding on for a minute and praying to whatever god would listen, but none answered her call. As tears poured down her cheeks Becky began to slowly sing, a haunting melodious quality to her voice in the unnatural silence that had descended over the forest.

“_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away”_

_5 Years Later _

_San Diego, California_

Bright light from outside snuck through the curtains and fell onto Becky’s face. Eyes twitching in irritation before they slowly crept open. Quickly rolling over and turning her back to the harsh morning light.

The aging mattress springs creaking like an old rusty door hinge when she sat on the edge. Taking a deep breath and pushing herself up to her feet. Tired joints groaning in protest from yesterday’s hunt outside the walls.

It had been five long, hard years since the world had turned upside down. There was limited information from the very start on exactly what had happened. The first year no one had really known anything. Misinformation and false hope spread quickly amongst those who hadn’t been affected in the first wave. Everyone had a theory for why the entire world experienced the same infectious outbreak simultaneously; Some claimed a secret conspiracy to bring the population to a manageable level, others believed it had been a purposeful attack gotten out of control, another group thought that it was a test from a higher power. There had been no shortage of theories and the survivors began to splinter amongst tribal like lines.

Almost all modern forms of communication ceased to exist. Radios becoming a precious commodity and the easiest way to keep contact when travelling beyond the perimeter of an outpost. Often times it was the only thing between you and death. But just as easily it made you a target for those who didn’t have the luxury. Batteries that could power the devices quickly becoming scarce once the means of production ceased.

It took some time for people to begin rationing. A lot people died believing that the world was going to magically return to normal. Continuing to live as if there was still a normal structure of rule. Taken advantage of by the ones who looked at this new reality through Darwinian eyes, where only the strong who adapted the quickest would carry on.

After the first couple years what was left of the world accepted what it had become. The cold grip of their new reality impossible to deny any longer. Hope for a return to the good ol’ days was unmercifully extinguished.

Becky had spent the years doing just enough to get through to the next day. Never able to stay at any one outpost for too long. Bouncing around the southern United States until she eventually ended up here in the sunny San Diego. The city that had been a vibrant coastal city at one point, now resembling more of a ghost town. The eight hundred or so current inhabitants constantly reminded of what they’d lost. Only a small corner of the city walled off to so as not to stretch their walls or patrols too thin.

Rummaging through the cupboards produced a can of some tasteless, tough meat, label worn off long ago. It wasn’t much but it would hold her over till whenever her next meal would come. Sitting down on a rickety wooden chair that looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

The apartment she’d claimed upon arrival had previously been home to someone who’d died during a patrol and had been vacant when she arrived several months ago. Becky didn’t ask for their name and no one had cared to supply it. Death was commonplace and essentially expected. People learned to move on quick when it happened. Numbed to a certain extent from the constant threat that every day could be the last time you glimpsed the sun shining down, and let yourself forget reality for just a moment.

In the midst of her meal the sound of knuckles hitting the wooden entrance door stopped Becky in her tracks. Waiting patiently after the first knock until three more came in quick succession. With the identity of the other person confirmed she unlatched the deadbolt and undid the four chains installed up and down the side of the door. Stepping to the side and opening the heavy, reinforced wood.

“They want to talk.” His arms were tattooed from wrist to shoulder, exposed by the old leather vest he wore. Faded from time and lovingly stitched back together multiple times. The old cuts that littered the leather looked like a bunch of scars. Memories of a violent past that followed him around everywhere. A small golden cross necklace hanging around his neck that she’d never seen him without.

“Mornin’ to you too Rey.” Becky said with an already tired tone as she closed the door. “Any idea what about? Hunt went well enough yesterday. Can’t think they’d be upset about that.”

“Vicki didn’t tell me anything.” Rey said as he walked around the space with hands in his pockets. “Just that they have something they want to ask you.”

She’d met Rey a couple miles outside of San Diego. Becky hadn’t even been intending on going into the city outpost. Driving up the coast in the rundown black and mostly rust pickup truck that she’d taken as a prize a few years ago in Montana after an altercation with the locals left it without an owner. The sound of gunfire had captured her attention and Becky never was one to overlook a potential score. Either the zombies would kill them, and she could vulture the corpses of anything worth stealing, or she could ambush them when their guard was down and take what she wanted.

When she found the clearing where the shots came from Becky had seen the man she now knew as simply Rey struggling against a zombie that had him pinned to the ground. She could have easily just let him die, his gun fallen onto the ground far beyond his reach. But she made a different choice and still wasn’t really sure why.

After saving his life he’d offered her shelter till whenever she felt like moving on and even vouched to Eddie Guerrero, one of the three people, including his wife and friend Kurt Angle, who effectively ran this outpost.

Even though Becky appreciated the outpost and its inhabitants for taking her in, the need to move on and remain moving grew stronger every day. She wasn’t honestly sure how much longer she’d stay. At this point it was probably days before she’d pack up and hit the road. Staying still for too long simply wasn’t in her DNA any longer.

“Fine. Tell them I’ll find them when I want to talk.”

“Now Becky.” The Latin man’s serious tone cutting through Becky’s blasé, gruff attitude. He never spoke that way to her without good reason. “It’s sort of time sensitive.”

Becky stood still for a moment and sighed heavily. “Thought you said Vicki didn’t tell you anything?”

“Well she did tell me that. She knows better than to let you dictate when to come in.”

“Fine.” Becky grumbled and walked over towards the empty crate she’d been using as a small table next to her bed. Grabbing the holstered, pistol she had sitting atop it and strapping it around her thigh at the perfect height for her hand. Taking the red and green plaid button up that had seen far better days and throwing it on over her plain black tank top. “Lead the way.”

Their journey around the outpost took almost twenty minutes. Kurt and Eddie were situated in another building across the way just at the edge of the outpost where the wall that kept them relatively safe from roving hordes of infected at night stood. They still had to keep up with daily patrols to help keep them away from the outpost, but it kept them far safer than those that chose to live outside these walls. The walls served the dual purpose of also keeping other survivors with bad intentions out, or at least making it more difficult for them to raid.

When they arrived, Rey took her up to the fifth floor and what used to be some sort of office. Dilapidated cubicles covering the room like a maze.

The three were already there waiting for her. Vicki and her husband Eddie giving her warm smiles while Kurt looked at her with an always present skepticism. Becky didn’t take it personally. Trust was hard gained in these times. Those too quick to give it were usually not alive long enough to regret it, and Kurt was a perfect foil for the other two. His wariness helping to keep the outpost safe for so long even if some could easily think he was harsh.

“So, what the hell am I here for?” Becky wasted no time getting straight to the point.

“I’m not sure.” Kurt mumbled just loud enough for Becky to hear. The redhead not giving him the satisfaction of responding and focusing her gaze onto the other two leaders.

Vicki sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair. A nervous energy surrounding her that got Becky’s attention. Sharp brown eyes looking around the room for anything out of the norm and her right hand inching closer to her thigh holster. Paranoia had helped keep her alive this long. Allies could become enemies in an instant if they thought you weren’t worth the extra mouth to feed. 

“We need you to escort a package to the east coast. New York to be exact.” Vicki stated matter of fact, as if trekking across the country through mostly no mans land was a walk in the park.

Eddie grimaced and gave Becky a grin that showed he knew exactly what they were asking and how dangerous it truly was. “There is a facility out there where my nephew Chavo will meet you.”

“We’ll give you what supplies we can afford, but once you leave, you’re on your own.” Angle told her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Becky relaxed slightly but had some questions. “What’s in it for me?”

Vicki quickly spoke up, “We can’t really offer you much. Like Kurt said, we’ll offer as much as we can afford but we’d be forever in your debt if you did this.”

Becky was quiet for a few seconds. She had planned on leaving anyways so adjusting where she was going wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “Say I said yes… What is this package?”

“We can’t tell you till you accept.” Eddie answered solemnly. “It’s not that we don’t trust you-”

“Speak for yourself.” Kurt interjected.

Eddie closed his eyes and continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “We just need to know you are all in before we commit. So… Are you all in?”

A few seconds passed as Becky thought about the vague offer. Finally coming to a decision with a tired sigh. “Fine. I’ll take yer damn package. Now what the hell is it so I can get planning for the trip?”

Vicki and Eddie shared a brief look before the later gave his wife a nod.

Becky raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained quiet as Vicki left the room. Coming back a few seconds later and holding the door open as a small girl no older than fourteen or fifteen followed her in, mouth set in a way that made Becky acutely aware she was unhappy with the current arrangement. The girl definitely wasn’t the only one. Immediate second thoughts rushing into the redhead’s mind as she quickly put the pieces together.

“Are you serious?” Becky asked. Taking in the young girl. Dark brown, almost black hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail on the side of her head with an old rubber band. A worn jean jacket over a bright shirt purple shirt and blue jeans that had quite a few tears around the knees. Becky wasn’t the greatest company in the best of times and this cross country trip could take months depending on the conditions, and how lucky she was.

Vicki smiled and placed a hand on the small teenage girl’s shoulder. “Becky meet Bayley.”

Becky just stood and looked at the girl she now knew as Bayley with a critical eye. This trip just became a lot more difficult.

Bayley quirked her eye at the redhead and turned to look at Vicki. “This is seriously who you got? Doesn’t look like much.” Looking back at Becky and noting the few strands of stress induced gray hairs on the right side of her head. “And she’s old. She’s honestly supposed to get me to New York without ending up a rotting corpse… I’m screwed”


	2. Chapter 2

_September 1st (Day 1)_

_San Diego, California_

It took a lot to get Becky smiling, and in all honesty, she couldn’t remember the last time something had happened worth smiling over. There was the occasional moments of levity where she’d crack something resembling a smile after Rey made a particularly crass joke that all too often ventured into gallows humor.

Besides those rare moments this would probably be the closest she had come to smiling in the last five years.

In front of her was the outposts entire arsenal of weapons and ammunition and Eddie had given her express permission to take whatever she could fit in the tan duffel bag he provided. It was almost like Christmas as she scanned the shelves. Carefully overlooking her options and combating her wants versus what would likely be efficient. So that took the RPG out of contention, much as she’d love to fire one off into a group of zombies just for the fun of it. It wouldn’t make her smile, but she might get some satisfaction from sending a group of those disgusting, abominations to the former host of the body they occupied to hell.

Becky wanted to travel light for the inevitability that they would have to leave her truck behind at some point. She’d try to keep it as long as possible, but the road conditions and lack of easy repair should something break down had her preparing for the worst. They needed to pack relatively light so she ended up compromising to herself and bringing two handguns that could use the same 9mm ammo, a sawed off shotgun that caught her eye, and one old Springfield M1A that reminded her of the rifles Sonya used back in the day. 

She missed her old friend dearly. For the first year or so they’d stayed together through everything. Each helping the other hold on. They’d never found Mandy even though they’d followed every potential clue. Every random rumor about a blonde, or anything that sounded remotely like it could be Sonya’s wife, but each time ended chasing shadows.

Becky didn’t care about much, but the faint hope of finding Mandy kept her going on. Finding the blonde had became the only thing that kept her going. If she could help Sonya than at least she still had some purpose left on earth. If it wasn’t for the dark haired survivor Becky had no doubt that she wouldn’t still be here today. She owed her.

The weight of their consistent, seemingly unending failure had started to affect both of them. Each small flicker of hope that flickered out making it harder and harder to have any hope that the next time would be the one.

Becky knew the day Sonya’s unyielding resilience began to strain. It was just a small moment. Something that could have been easily missed had they not been so attuned to one another.

They’d been eating the stale remnants of a few military MRE’s they’d found when Sonya dropped the makeshift utensil she’d been using. The prongs staking themselves into the ground with comical perfection.

It was the subtle shift of her shoulders and the resigned look in her eyes that Becky hadn’t ever seen there. It may have been gone in an instant and Sonya casually picked up the utensil, wiping off the dirt with a disinterested look. But it had been there for just a moment. For just a second Sonya lost the never ending battle of mental attrition.

She shook her head to clear her mind and refocus on the task at hand. Throwing the strap of the full duffel bag over her shoulder and walking back out into the sun. Quickly throwing on an old pair of dark aviator sunglasses with a tiny crack on one side to block out it’s rays.

It took a few minutes for her to reach the front gates where her truck was parked, and she hefted the bag into the truck bed. The weight of the weapons inside landing with a heavy clang.

As she took her time walking around the truck checking for signs of wear and tear Becky noticed the young annoyance she’d tied herself to talking to Vicki. The sight of tears in Bayley’s eyes as she threw her arms around the older woman’s neck and squeezed made her feel awkward. Purposefully turning away from the scene and praying the young girl wouldn’t be too much of a burden on this trip. She’d taken on a job to deliver a package. Not be some brats emotional support.

The sound of footsteps approaching from behind captured Becky’s attention and she turned like it was second nature. She’d learned the hard way to not turn your back on anyone, even in a place you thought was safe.

“Eddie. What’s up?”

The Guerrero looked over to his wife for a second before turning his eyes back to Becky. “Just wanted to wish you luck out there. It means a lot to Vicki and I that you’re doing this.”

“Don’t worry about it. Like you said, I was goin’ to leave soon anyways.” Becky deflected. Kneeling down to check the tire pressure and make it obvious she didn’t care for this line of conversation.

“I’m sure… Could I ask you something?”

Becky sighed. “What’s that?” Figuring it would be quicker to end this conversation by just agreeing.

“Can you bring this with you?” He said while producing a tiny box no bigger than a rubik’s cube and holding it out for her.

“What is it?” Becky asked as she reached out to accept the tiny package.

“Just something I’d like you to give Bayley.”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “Any reason you can’t?”

Eddie gave her a smirk that made it seem like he knew something she didn’t. “Because I don’t want her to have it yet.”

“Ok… So when do you want me to give it to her?”

“You’ll know.” Eddie said while winking at her and walking away. “It’s not locked or anything.”

Becky watched as Eddie walked away and joined his wife with Bayley. Throwing his arms around the young girl and ruffling her hair in a fatherly way. She tucked the package into her backpack and forgot about it for now. She’d look later, right now she just wanted to get moving. The quicker they left, the quicker she could get rid of her unwanted human liability.

She decided to wait in the car but a familiar voice stopped her with one foot inside and one on the step up rail.

“Eager to leave, are you?”

“I don’t belong here anyways Rey. This was always just a temporary stop.” Becky said and finished clambering into the driver’s seat.

“Course.” Rey stated with a knowing grin. Even if they hadn’t known each other for all that long he’d been the closest friend she’d had since Sonya and her split. “Don’t die on me out there. I still owe you one.”

“Don’t plan on it.” She simply stated. Turning the key and revving the engine. Passive aggressively trying to get Bayley to speed up her goodbyes.

“No one plans on it… Watch your back out there.” The words weren’t very warm but Becky knew Rey understood her. A grander goodbye would have been shunned in a second. The deceivingly athletic man patted the side of her truck and walked off without another word.

Becky slammed her door shut and took a deep breath. Rolling her head from side to side as a series of popping noises erupted from her tired neck.

She got bored waiting for Bayley and pulled down the passenger seat visor. Pulling out one of the CD’s she’d scrounged up over time and throwing it into the truck’s player. Leaning back into her seat as the soft rhythmic strumming of a guitar filled the space.

Solace in every beat. Heart skating along the notes, along for the journey.

_“__Early one morning_  
With time to kill  
I borrowed Jebb's rifle  
And sat on a hill  
I saw a lone rider  
Crossing the plain  
I drew a bead on him  
To practice my aim

_My brother's rifle_  
Went off in my hand  
A shot rang out  
Across the land  
The horse, he kept running  
The rider was dead  
I hung my head  
I hung my head

_I set off running_  
To wake from the dream  
My brother's rifle  
Went into the sheen  
I kept on running  
Into the south lands  
That's where they found me  
My head in my hands

_The sheriff he asked me_  
Why had I run  
And then it come to me  
Just what I had done  
And all for no reason  
Just one piece of lead  
I hung my head  
I hung my head

_Here in the court house_  
The whole town was there  
I see the judge  
High up in the chair  
Explain to the court room  
What went through your mind  
And we'll ask the jury  
What verdict they find

_I felt the power_  
Of death over life  
I orphaned his children  
I widowed his wife  
I begged their forgiveness  
I wish I was dead  
I hung my head  
I hung my head  
I hung my head  
I hung my head”

_3 Years ago_

Boston was the latest place rumors had taken them. As always it had ended in disappointment.

Sonya had insisted on leaving as quickly as possible once they realized Mandy wasn’t there and Becky had quickly agreed. It wasn’t like there was anything driving her besides the other woman’s goals.

Luckily it was summer, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable as they hiked through one of Boston’s suburbs. Carefully moving from house to house, avoiding the undead and looting whatever they could find.

A rare laugh from Sonya caught Becky’s attention and she lowered the old bolt action hunting rifle to her side. If the other woman was willing to laugh, then the house was clear of anything living or dead.

“Catch.” Sonya called out and threw a square across the room.

Becky caught it in mid air and turned over the CD. “…Really? Who owns the Shrek 2 soundtrack?” Casually tossing the case over her shoulder into the corner of the room.

“Not going in your collection?”

“I’ve got enough as is.” Becky replied tersely.

Sonya grinned and shook her head. Turning away from the redhead and moving towards the front door. Sliding up to the side of a window and sneakily peaking outside for any signs of danger. “Let’s move across the street. Check that two story. Windows are still boarded up so there might be some decent shit for us.”

“Or it could mean someone’s still home.” Becky supplied.

“Well then we just have to be extra quiet.” Sonya simply replied and opened the door. Slinking her way outside and crossing the street with Becky following wordlessly behind.

After so much time together the two effortlessly moved in synch. Covering each other as they crossed the street. Eyes open and scanning for any preemptive signs of danger; ears listening for the smallest sound that seemed out of place.

It was only because of that attention to detail that Becky noticed one of the curtains on the upstairs window move ever so slightly. The tiny movement coming right before the window crept upwards just enough to allow a gun barrel room to aim through.

Without a word Becky jumped into action and crashed into Sonya’s back. Sending them tumbling forward into the side of the house and narrowly out of the way of a quick burst of bullets from upstairs.

“At least one. Top floor.” Becky succinctly gave Sonya what information she had. Moving along the edge of the house walls so that whoever shot at them from the top floor didn’t have an angle to do it again.

They moved as a unit around to the back door. Becky’s rifle at the ready and Sonya’s shotgun watching the ground floor windows for any signs of life.

In a practiced move they each took one side of the back door and Becky silently counted down on her fingers. A single blast from Sonya’s shotgun at the end of the countdown blowing off the deadbolt before they quickly moved inside. Checking the kitchen, they found themselves in and moving further inside the house. Carefully progressing and eventually reaching the stairs without encountering anyone else.

Sonya nodded silently and tilted her head up the stairs. Leading the way up with her shotgun in front.

Becky followed behind and slung the rifle around her back. Switching over to an old, but perfectly functioning single action Colt revolver that would work better in the tight corridors of the home.

The only sound in the house was from the creak of the stairs beneath their feet. Stealing whatever element of surprise they potentially had. Whoever was here knew they were coming.

The landing at the top of the stairs split off in two ways and Sonya was deliberate in peering both ways before committing to the right one. Trusting Becky to have her back like always.

It happened in an instant. The truth about most gunfights is that they normally are finished in a few seconds. The prolonged minutes long battles that you saw in movies wasn’t the norm. Usually it boiled down to the old west ideology of who draws first. Your first shots were the most important, since there’s never a guarantee to get another chance if you miss.

Becky and Sonya didn’t get off the first shot. A quick flurry of bullets through a closed door down the hall to the left.

Becky was aiming at the first click and squeezed off three quick shots answering back through the door. A muffled noise from inside the room telling her she’d blindly managed to hit her target.

The surge of adrenaline was coursing through her, but Becky didn’t feel any immediate pain from being hit. Quickly turning around to look at Sonya and immediately growing concerned at the blood leaking down the side of her head. One of her hands plastered over her ear as she grimaced in pain.

Becky wanted to help but she needed to make sure the threat was gone first. By the way Sonya was still standing and swearing under her breath it didn’t seem to be a fatal hit anyways.

Her revolver was unwavering. Utilizing the barrel of it to gently push open the door. The wood now resembling swiss cheese with the pattern of bullet holes in it.

She immediately saw another woman on the ground. Her dark skin paling considerably as the blood drained from two spots on her torso.

Not taking any chances, Becky quickly moved across the room and kicked the woman’s dropped rifle far out of reach. Finally letting her gun rest at her side now that the immediate threat was gone.

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen someone die up close. All in all, it happened far too frequently to be all that affected anymore. When it was either you or them, the choice was pretty simple in Becky’s eyes.

She watched as the woman whose name she’d never know took her last chocking breaths and finally became still.

For a second Becky contemplated who she’d become. The act of killing someone wasn’t even a big deal anymore. She looked down at the now dead body and knew she should feel some horror over what happened. The woman at her feet was younger than her, maybe she had people who cared about her. But she couldn’t bring herself to feel the remorse that should probably be there. Her mind quickly rationalizing it by reminding herself that it was kill or be killed and whoever this was had shot at them first.

The traitorous voice of what was left of her conscience whispering that even if she’d fired first, she and Sonya had been trespassing with weapons off their own. The dead woman had a right to defend herself from the unknown. 

“Mother fucker got me in the tip of the ear.” Sonya said angrily. Walking into the room with a hand towel she’d pilfered from somewhere tightly pressed against it to stem the blood flow. “You got ‘em?” She asked to which Becky responded with a nod. “Damn I’d have liked to get a shot in myself.”

Becky knelt down next to the still warm body and started searching through their pockets. Given the chaotic nature of daily living most people kept the most important things they had on their person should they have to bail quickly without time to properly pack.

“Find anything?”

Becky didn’t answer right away until she finally found her prize. Fishing out a key from the bodies pocket and holding it up in triumph. “Jackpot. Saw a garage on the property Lets hope she left us something nice.”

_Back to Present (Day 1)_

Becky startled out of her thoughts when the passenger door to her truck opened up and her package climbed up onto the seat.

“What is this crap?” Bayley asked, face wrinkling in disgust.

“It’s Johnny Cash.”

“Am I going to have to listen to this the whole time?”

Becky narrowed her eyes and had to fight herself from growling at the young girl. “You’ll listen to what I want.”

Bayley sighed audibly and kicked her feet onto the dashboard. “This is going to be a long trip.”

Becky none too carefully swiped the brunette’s feet off the dash. “DON’T do that.” They hadn’t even left yet, and the young girl was already getting on her nerves.

“Fine. Can you at least turn on something not so depressing.” Bayley said.

In response Becky simply turned off the sound system and let the engine be the only noise. “Happy?” She sarcastically asked. Pressing her foot down on the accelerator and finally leaving the safety of the San Diego shelter without a backwards glance.

There was one thing she agreed with Bayley on. This was definitely going to be a long trip and it was only day one.


	3. Chapter 3

_ September 1__st _ _ (Day 1 for Becky and Bayley... Day 1123 of _ _ Sasha’s _ _ journey) _

_ The desert of Nevada _

Scalding hot sun warmed up the air. Unrelenting in its need to provide warmth past what most human beings considered enjoyable. It was enough to make the shirt on your back feel like it was on fire. The inevitable sweat it created plastering the fabric to your back uncomfortably. 

Sasha barely felt any of it right now. Patiently sitting on the side of her dirt covered jeep as the sun continued to beat down on her. Taking a tiny sip from her canteen while she waited for her guest to wake up. 

Surrounded by nothing but miles of sand on all sides. A sea of desert that stretched as far as the eye could see. Nothing here but Sasha’s jeep and the unconscious package carelessly thrown on the sand. Arms tied together behind their back with a strand of rope and a black canvas bag thrown over their head. 

The zombies didn’t usually roam this far out. There wasn’t any real chance of a meal out here so it was the perfect place to take care of this without interruption. 

It was only a matter of time before they woke up and Sasha had already waited more than three years and been down too many dead ends. She could wait a little longer to find out if her journey was over. 

Sasha could tell the moment they regained consciousness. A subtle shift in their position before they started to realize where they were and the panic set in. Causing them to pull at the bindings and flail at the sudden realization of their predicament. 

It had been 1123 days since Sasha made a promise and she intended to keep that. She slowly got off her jeep and walked towards the squirming pile with a stony look of contempt. Perhaps today would be the day it would all be over. Maybe today would be the day her sister was avenged. 

She grasped a hold of the bag and yanked it off the person’s head. Uncaringly pulling out a few strands of red hair and a yelp of pain from her prisoner in the process. “Name.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you! Please I didn’t do anything!” 

Sasha rolled her eyes and repeated herself. “Name. Now.” 

“Why are you doing this? What is-” 

“NAME!” Sasha repeated gruffly as she purposefully pulled out the pistol she’d been hiding in her waistband and casually held it at her side ominously. 

“Christy.” The redhead managed to stammer out. Her eyes threatening to jump out of their sockets as she eyed the gun with pure terror. 

“Christy...” Sasha let the name roll of her tongue like she was testing it. Slowly kneeling down to Christy’s level and bringing the metal up to point directly at the other woman’s heart. “Have you ever been to Boston Christy?” 

Christy’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion at the odd question. “What?” 

She didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Sasha’s aim shifted and a shot rang out into the emptiness around them. A bullet lodging into Christy’s knee and make her cry out in unimaginable pain. 

Sasha waited till the screams had gone away in favor of heavy breathing and groans of pain. “The next one goes in your brain. Have you ever been to Boston Christy?” 

“Yes!” Christy answered quickly as she writhed on the ground. 

“When?” 

“When I was a kid.” 

Sasha frowned and slowly moved her pistol upwards till it was pressing against the redhead’s smooth forehead. “Are you sure about that?” 

“I’m sure. I’m sure!” Christy cried out in fear. Letting out a tiny sigh of relief when the metal barrel left her skin. 

Sasha was silent as she walked back towards her jeep. Reaching inside and turning on the radio. 

_“Early one morning_   
_With time to kill_   
_I borrowed Jebb's rifle_   
_And sat on a hill_   
_I saw a lone rider_   
_Crossing the plain_   
_I drew a bead on him_   
_To practice my aim_

She watched Christy as the song played and knew her journey wasn’t over. This wasn’t the redhead that had killed her sister Naomi. This wasn’t the woman who’d taken away the only person she had left. 

After their foster parents died, it had been just her and Naomi. Surviving one day at a time until Sasha had come back to their home in Boston to find her sister dead upstairs with three bullets in her chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Sasha said sincerely as she loomed over Christy. Meeting her eyes for a moment before her gun fired again and the redhead at her feet was dead. 

Sasha sighed and put the gun back in her waistband. Quickly returning to her jeep and turning off the music. 

Like most of her leads, this hadn’t panned out, but Sasha couldn’t let herself stop till she found the redhead who killed her sister. 

On to the next lead. 

Sasha fired up her jeep and peeled away from the body. At least the vultures would have something to eat later and there was one less redhead in the world to slow her search. 

She checked her compass and took off towards the southwest. Sasha had heard rumors about a woman with copper hair that seemed like a legend. Some said she fought like the devil itself was inside of her. Some claimed she was a ghost and could be in front of you one moment and behind you the next, but everyone agreed that she was dangerous. 

Sasha had no idea what of that was true but she wasn’t one to back down. She’d followed the rumor mill and stopped by a few strongholds along the way to gather more and after everything she found there seemed to be only one logical place where the copper haired legend could be working from recently. 

San Diego. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone! Glad to see you down here. It's been a while since I've really posted anything and I had this idea bouncing around for some time. I'm pretty excited about getting into this one and hope some of you will decide to join me on this journey that will be sure to have plenty of ups and downs. 
> 
> This is mostly just the intro and I've already got the next chapter done. I want to get the first three done though and then release them one per day so you can all get a large chunk of the first act to chew on.


End file.
